Zentraedi Control Zone
Secure in the dense Amazonian Jungle is the heart of the Zentraedi rebel movement. It was Khyron who recruited tens of thousands of Zentraedi, large and micronized, to build a strike force to crush all human life. Thankfully, the insane Khyron died in his suicidal assault on the SDF-1 and SDF-2 at new Macross. His death caused the Zentraedi force to splinter into much smaller individual groups. Fortunately, there is no leader among the new Zentraedi elite who has the cunning or charisma to unite the many factions. None the less, these smaller groups represent a real danger, in that they continue to send their forces throughout the world to perform acts of aggression and terrorism. The Zentraedi of the South American Sector operate through separate, unrelated attacks, as each of the hundreds of factions lash out with their own brand of defiance. This irrational mode of independent operations creates literally a hundred, different, combat fronts. For the defenders, there is no one group or organization to observe, or anticipate, to coordinate a defense against. A small group of 20 battle pods may attack a peasant farm half mile away, another group lashes out at a factory 40 miles to the west of it, while a thousand miles away a major assault force attacks an RDF base, of which none of these actions have the slightest connection. This requires constant surveillance on the part of the RDF and other defense organizations. Although Khyron is long gone, his legacy lives on in this huge, rugged area of South America. Rebellious and criminal Zentraedi from every corner of the world, still trickle in. Earlier, just after the bombardment of Earth, dozens of partially functional Zentraedi Cruisers were collected in the mountains and jungles of the Western Amazon. The weapons and supplies provided by these ships continue to supply the Zentraedi years later, fueling their continuous warfare. In addition, the remaining cannon, of the broken Cruisers remain an incredible defense against attacking aircraft. Even satellites and ships, orbiting far above South American Sector, are not safe from these weapons. Another major addition to the strength of the Zentraedi Control Zone came when they captured the incomplete Brazilian Grand Cannon. Even though the mighty weapon was incomplete, it contained huge amounts of protoculture; enough to fuel the Zentraedi war machine for decades. The Zentraedi Control Zone is also changing. In the first few years, the humans of the area were virtual slaves of the Zentraedi. Gradually, when the Zentraedi came to realize that human technicians could actually repair damaged Mecha, the Zentraedi started integrating useful humans into their bases. This process speeded up as the Zentraedi became more and more decadent and began developing tastes for human cooking, comforts and companionship. Eventually, however, the Zentraedi Control Zone is doomed. In every battle they lose another few, irreplaceable, Battle Pods or power armor. Although the fighting can continue to go on for years, the grim reality is that, while the attacking human forces continue to build fighting Mecha, the defenders are gradually running out of Mecha. Sometime in 2020 the true conflict with these Zentraedi effectively comes to an end with the destruction of the Arkasas Protectorate and Zentraedi Control Zone in South America even though minor skirmishes will continue for years to come right up through the Second Robotech War and continuing on through the arrival of the Invid. Copyright - Palladium Books